Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $3$ times $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $5$ and the product of $-7$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What does adding $9$ to $3x$ do? $3x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (3x + 9) = \color{orange}{-7(3x+9)}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $\color{orange}{-7(3x+9)}$ $-7(3x+9)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(3x+9)+5$.